Willowbrook
by Legacy of the Phoenix
Summary: Clark and his lovely Kawatche girlfriend, Kyla Willowbrook, have dinner with the latter's parents, who do not seem to know the truth about the young farmer...yet. Clyla. I own nothing.


In his loft, Clark dresses up nicely for a special occasion. He wears a plaid dress shirt and navy-blue slacks with matching shoes. Kyla is impressed by her boyfriend's appearance (even more than usual) despite her next statement.

"I keep telling you, you don't have to put on a show." Kyla fixes Clark's tie. "Believe me, my parents won't be impressed."

"I heard you, but _my parents_ didn't." Clark replies, "They compared themselves to us."

"Right, because we walk the same beat as them." Kyla rolls her eyes.

"Seriously." Clark kisses Kyla.

That night in Granville, Clark and Kyla eat dinner as they sit across from the latter's parents; Chance and Karen. Chance is a man in his early forties with a slender build, short black hair, and a skin-tone that matches Kyla's. He also wears a pair of black-rimmed glasses. Karen, a woman in her late thirties, bears a strong resemblance to her daughter from her eye color to her facial structure. She is of svelte-build, wears her black hair in twin French braids, and has a skin-tone that is darker than her family's.

"So, Clark. I really have to ask. Do you consider those caves your property? Or your friend Lex Luthor?" Chance asks bluntly; iciness being apparent in his tone.

"Chance!" Karen glares.

"Dad!" Kyla does the same.

"No, it's okay." Clark calmly and maturely replies to Chance, "No, Mr. Willowbrook. Those caves belong to your tribe. I was just a guy that crashed in when he crashed his bike. And I'm glad I did."

Clark and Kyla look into each other's eyes with mutual warmth.

"I'm glad you did, too." Chance sips his drink. "My Dad and his spent a lifetime looking for them. Not just to study. But to protect. Those walls hold the most important historical and cultural aspects of our heritage. _No_ outsider's taking that from us."

"Yes, sir." Clark nods in respect.

Chance is slightly taken aback by Clark's response. Not just because of his genuine tone, but also because he can see that the boy truly means it. Still, he remains unsure about him.

Karen changes the subject, "So, Clark. Kyla told us you're not originally from Kansas."

"That's right. I'm adopted. I still don't know where I'm from, but I do know it's…" Clark points upward.

"Up north?" Karen assumes; Clark and Kyla go with it. Karen asks.

Chance tunes out of Clark's subsequent response when he senses a slight shift in the young farmer's demeanor when he pointed up. Like he was hesitant.

"…great people. I'm glad they were the ones who found me." Clark admits.

"They said _you_ found _them."_ Kyla reminds him.

"Day of the meteor shower, right?" Chance asks.

"That's right." Clark nods.

"Hmm." Chance eats more of his salad.

Later on, dinner has ended. As has dessert. Clark, by his own desire, washes the dishes for the Willowbrooks, seeing as how they cooked. Chance dries them before he puts them up but continues to glance at Clark with a suspicious expression.

* * *

Upstairs in Kyla's bedroom, Karen displays wolf-claws in place of her nails and her eyes become wolf-like as well. She then goes back to normal with relative ease. Kyla displays claws and eyes akin to a wolf as well, but unlike her mother, she struggles to go back to normal. Eventually, she manages to pull it off, but Karen remains disappointed.

"I knew it." Karen shakes her head. "It was Clark. How you feel about him made it easy for you to stay in control. I used to be like that with your father…until I honed it."

"And he helped you when he found out, didn't he?" Kyla asks.

"Yes, he did." Karen nods. "He was understanding. As sweet as Clark is, I'm not sure if whether or not he'd be the same way."

"You'd be surprised." Kyla replies.

Karen looks to her daughter wondering what that means and deduces, "He knows?"

"And I didn't even have to tell him." Kyla replies.

* * *

 **Flashback: One week ago. Kyla, in her white-wolf form, crashes through the window of Luthor Mansion and makes a break for the woods. She eventually slows down and drops to the ground, being very injured by the glass protruding from her body.**

 **WOOSH! Clark speeds in front of the wolfish Kyla before she reverts to her true Human form, much to the young farmer's shock.**

" **Kyla!" Clark takes off his jacket and rushes towards his beloved, cloaking her in his jacket to conceal her nudity. He asks her in concern, "Why didn't you tell me?"**

 **Kyla weakly replies in a teary voice, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie, but I saw the way you looked at my grandfather."**

" **I'm sorry, too. I should've trusted you." Clark insists, himself with a teary tone.**

" **Clark, I'm sorry I can't be the one for you…Naman." Kyla readies to succumb to her injuries.**

" **No! I won't lose you!" Clark, fueled by his love for Kyla, uses his heat vision in careful precision to cut into Kyla's stomach. Next, he uses delicate but sufficient strength to remove all of the glass shards from her body; including from her censored chest. Finally, Clark gives her a loving look and has her hold his arm with her remaining strength while he uses another controlled amount of heat vision to cauterize her wounds.**

" **Agh!" Kyla cries out in pain.**

 **At Smallville General Hospital, Clark bursts inside holding his unconscious girlfriend,**

" **Help! Somebody, help!"**

 **Three doctors run up to the two as two paramedics pull a gurney over to them.**

 **A little bit later, Clark sits by Kyla's bedside as she sleeps, having been stabilized. He touches her hand in loving warmth. As he lays his head on her lap, she wakes up slightly and clinches his hand.**

* * *

In the Present Day.

"And you didn't think to tell us this before?" Karen asks, a little testy.

"It was going to be the thing we talked about after dessert." Kyla admits. "And besides…I healed. Faster than the doctors thought. Didn't even know I could do that."

"All the more reason you both should've called me and your father." Karen insists.

"I'm really surprised you didn't bump on the part about me calling him _Naman."_ Kyla notices.

"About that…what've you and that boy been up to? Your grandfather said it was mostly you and him in Smallville. In the caves." Karen asks.

"Again, we probably need to have this talk downstairs. All of us." Kyla insists.

* * *

Down in the living room, Clark and the Willowbrook family are on the same page, as the teenaged couple have come forth with everything that has gone on since the day they met. Karen is taken aback to the point of being speechless. Chance is taken aback as well but is anything but speechless.

"You? The Ultimate Protector of the world? The Prophesied Savior of the Kawatche?" Chance looks to Clark in disbelief.

"No. Your Dad thinks so, but no." Clark denies this, even as he holds hands with Kyla. "I'm just some farm kid."

"A farm kid who can do everything, well almost everything, the legends say. A farm kid who fell out of the sky in a rain of fire." Chance replies. "I was wondering why Kyla was so at ease around you at dinner. She held back with all her other boyfriends."

"Dad!" Kyla scolds him.

"Mr. Willowbrook, I'm no hero." Clark again insists.

"Stow it. You saved my daughter. I respect you for that even though you didn't tell me about what happened. I'm sorry if I was so hard on you. Typical overprotective Dad, I guess. Thank you." Chance then shakes Clark's hand. "Welcome to the family _…Naman."_

 _"Naman."_ Karen touches Clark's hand as well.

Clark simply smiles and nods; Kyla rubs his back with a smile.

Back on the Kent Farm, specifically the loft, Clark wraps his arms around Kyla's waist as both look to the stars in the dark sky. Kyla touches Clark's arms in content and comfort.

"We'll find out." Kyla assures her boyfriend. "Doesn't matter how many times we have to fight Lionel Luthor or how many caverns we have to explore. We're gonna get you answers."

Clark passionately kisses Kyla. They continue to kiss as they lightly flop on the couch.


End file.
